Sounds Can Be Deceiving 2
by Xianthra17
Summary: ...a sequel of sounds can be deceiving 1...a random story... this is what happens when people tend to get the real score wrong... when your so called friends overhears your conversation and get it all wrong... the title says it all... enjoy...


****************************Sounds Can be Deceiving (Part 2)********************************

_This was created during my rest day... kinda popped in my mind and I really needed to write i...heheheh do enjoy.... :)_

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:  
...I do not own Naruto.  
...I have an OC for my first story...Aishiteiru Sayonara...oneshot ItaSasu..tomato soup...and a SasuHina fanfic...you and me equals love.....also i have a new christmas tribute to all sasunaru fans... a very long one shot....do read 'em and review...  
...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, english is not my first language  
...I'm really fond of punctuations.  
...I am open for reviews..so please review.  
...I'm in love with Sasuke...He is my anime husband...hahaha  
_

**Sounds Can Be Deceiving (Part 2)**

One winter morning, naruto was frantically looking for sasuke...

"where the heck can he be? teme... teme..." he chanted to himself as his eyes scanned the streets for the familiar raven-haired figure.

sasuke on the other hand just came out from a cafe when he spotted naruto looking somewhat lost. "oi! dobe! what's with the look?" he yelled as the startled naruto jumped back.

"all right! teme! i finally found you!" the blonde screamed with joy as he ran towards sasuke and crushed the raven with a hug.

now that was the scene neji and kiba saw as they passed the cafe. they were on the other side of the road. neji gawked and kiba concentrated on trying to hear what the two were talking about...after a couple of minutes, kiba was able to decipher their conversation...

_"...i was really meaning to tell you that earlier..." naruto said, his cheeks flushed a bit._

_"...well i guess we can do it..." came sasuke's reply._

_"...gee..thanks teme...i'll be good... i promise..." naruto gleefully cooed._

_"...i'll just drop by your house tomorrow, dobe..." sasuke said and left._

the blonde and the raven then went with their separate ways. kiba coughed and quickly told neji what he heard. then they decided to spy on naruto and sasuke tomorow!

naruto lived alone in a 2-story apartment. sasuke was whistling on his way to naruto's. kiba and neji were already up and were spying on sasuke. the two followed sasuke to naruto's house. kiba was excited and neji was holding his video cam carefully...

"kiba, this is so cool...were like spies from a movie..." neji chuckled.

"you bet...and we will be the highest paid spies in the world if we get this right..." kiba replied, giving a thumbs up sign to neji.

when they reached naruto's house, they quickly jumped on the roof and went into naruto's attic. the two had been in the blonde's attic before so they knew their way around. they looked around for any creak or hole so they can peep down. naruto's room was located just below the attic.

suddenly they heard some banging and a number of thudding. they heard naruto give out a yelp and sasuke groan. kiba nd neji looked at each other, sweat started wetting their brows...

"oh my god... they're so heated up.. they're doing it in broad daylight..." neji whispered and shivered.

"i...i...i dont know what to say..." kiba stated as akamaru whimoered abd hid his tiny body into kiba's hoodie.

_"...aah! teme! go slow...i cant keep up with you..." naruto complained, it was followed by thudding and creaking sounds._

_"...now i see why you needed my help dobe...it's not fun to do this all by yourself..." sasuke chuckled teasingly._

kiba and neji were now wiping off blood trickling out off their nostrils... neji pulled his cellphone from his pocket...with his unsteady hands he dialled... heard the ring and when somebody answered he whispered...

"...karin...ino...sakura...you better come to naruto's house...." neji whispered...he looked at kiba who was staring blankly into space...

"...huh? neji? is this neji? why the hell mus we go to that dork's hosue?" karin yelled...

"...they are doing it...." neji murmured, as he felt a chill run through his spine...

"...what? who? ...doing what?" ino yelled on the other line...

"...naruto....sasuke... come quickly...and silently....the attic window is opened...." neji replied and ended the call...

he had to call them... sasuke's fan club should find out what their dream man is doing behind closed doors... with naruto...

minutes later, naruto's attic was jampacked.... the word quickly scattered and almost all of sasuke and naruto's friends were there... listening... and hoping.....

"i cant hear anything..." karin complained, pushing sakura away from her. ino was cramped up... trying her best to look for any opening to peek into. the other where whispering.

suddenly, something creaked quiet loudly and it was followed by a number of continuous thumping...no one made a sound... if a pin fell, it could be heard...

_"..teme...i cant hold on any longer...hurry..." naruto pleaded.... the sound made all the people in naruto's attic gasp._

_"..hold still dobe... im about to put it in..." sasuke grunted... making karin and ino faint from bloodloss..._

_"..sasuke..." naruto's voice sounded as if he was in much pain._

_"..naruto...just..a... little... more...ill ram it all in..." sasuke grunted breathlessly..._

ten-ten collapsed, temari left the attic...shino felt sick and shikamaru grunted "what a drag..i cant see a thing."...while kankuro was trying to create a small hole on the floor. people from the tightly packed attic were now collapsing from bloodloss and hyperventillation. sakura cant hold her horror any longer. she looked at lee and whispered "lee, help me break this floor... i cant let naruto gobble up sasuke-kun..." her emerald eyes fired up with extreme jealousy... "lets..." lee agreed. sakura summoned her chakra to her fists and lee positioned himself. together they hit the attic floor. the floor collapsed, and all of them fell directly unto naruto's bed.

****CRASH*****

after the dust and rubble subsided, all of them looked at naruto and sasuke. sasuke was perched up high on a stool, while naruto was holding the stool and balancing a box of decors on his head. sasuke had his arms up...holding a couple of wires connected to the christmas lights that were strawn around the christmas tree... the outlet was situated on the ceiling... and it looked like that sasuke was trying to put the light's plug there.

"what the heck is this all about?" naruto asked, his face was in a frown as he looked at the rubble on his bed and the hole in his ceiling...

"hn...what a bunch of idiots..." sasuke said in disgust..."...good for nothing perverts...." he added as he saw the unconscious girls and the traces of blood.

"..all of you pay up... you destroyed my house..." naruto declared at the bewildered crowd.

**THE END....Merry Christmas Everyone!!!**


End file.
